cswfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker
'''Anakin Skywalker '''was a talented Jedi and a ruthless Sith. BIOGRAPHY The Hutt War In 15 BBY, Anakin was born before the Hutt War but during the war, his mother, Shmi Skywalker gave him to Jard Kenobi because is was not safe. Blockade of Alderaan Jard Kenobi took Anakin when he was ten years old. Kenobi asked the Jedi Council for Anakin to be a Jedi. The Council said no so Padme Amidala, queen of Alderaan, took him into care. Invasion of Alderaan The Trade Federation invaded Alderaan and Anakin hid in a starfighter. However, R2D2 activated the fighter and Anakin found himself in a space battle. Soon, by mistake, Anakin blew up the Federation's flagship, the Vaaltun Plaa. Training as a Jedi Jard Kenobi was then allowed to take on Anakin as an apprentice. Battle over Coruscant Anakin was tasked by Yoda to lead the Republic against the CIS forces above Coruscant. Anakin managed to destroy the Invisible Hand. Transformation into Darth Vader By 0 BBY, Anakin had been constantly told that he was the Chosen One. So once Lord Sidious had told him to kill the CIS, who had gathered on Mustafar. Anakin went to the volcanic planet and killed every single CIS member. After, Anakin helped crush the CIS forces across the galaxy. He was so battle scarred, Lord Sidious made him a suit, only now he was a cyborg. Serving the Empire "''Kill that stupid Queen!" ''-Anakin, ordering the death of Queen Apailana Anakin ordered his stormtroopers to take over Alderaan and kill Queen Apailana. After, Anakin went to the Cloud City to destroy the Rebel Alliance and tell Luke Skywalker that Anakin was his father. After seeing Luke's reaction, he had a change of heart and when Lord Sidious arrived on Cloud City, Anakin refused Sidious' orders and left Sidious to die on Cloud City. Appearance and Personality As Anakin (appearance) Anakin was a male human with brown hair. He wore black Jedi robes. As Darth Vader (appearance) He wore black armour and was scarred underneath. As Anakin (personality) Anakin was kind but was tormented by the Dark Side. As Darth Vader (personality) He was ruthless to his enemies and his allies. Behind the Scenes Anakin is based on a proper Star Wars canon AND Legends character with the same name and personality. He is a major antagonist in the online books. Appearances Rebirth of the Sith: Anakin is given to Jard Kenobi but is refused to be Jedi by Yoda. Padme then takes him into her care while the Blockade of Alderaan. Anakin later goes in a starfighter and destroys the Vaaltun Plaa. Jard Kenobi then is allowed to train him. The Fall of the Republic: Five years later, Anakin leads the Battle over Coruscant. Lord Sidious asks Anakin to destroy the CIS, and Darth Vader is born. The Rise of the Empire: Anakin orders stormtroopers to take over Alderaan and kill Queen Apainlana. The Empire's Truth: Anakin goes to Cloud City and tells Luke, that Luke is his son. Anakin then leaves Sidious to die on Cloud City after the Empire starts attacking. Death of the Empire: Vader is mentioned to have died. The First Order Emerges: no mention The Resistance's attack: no mention Masters of the Dark: no mention